ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ike Amadi
Ike Amadi (born November 26, 1979 in Nigeria), birth name Ikechukwu Prince Amadi, is an American voice actor. He is known for voicing the title character in the video games Knack and Knack II, as well as the DC Comics super villain Atrocitus in Infinite Crisis and Injustice 2. He also played Angor Rot, a main antagonist in the Trollhunters series. Filmography (Idea Wiki only) Film * Skyro the Dragon - Skyro * The Johnny, Bonnie, Ronnie and Donnie Movie - Officer McLeach * Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (2017 film) - Meta Knight * Ghost in the Shell - ADR Loop Group * Mixels - Narrator Mixel Television * Electric City - Additonal voices * Roots - Narrator * Voltron: Legendary Defender - Commander Branko, Galra Commander, Galra Guard #2 * Trollhunters - Angor Rot, Detective Scott * Skyro and Friends - Skyro, Sharpbate * The Johnny, Bonnie, Ronnie and Donnie Show - Officer McLeach, Jawbee, Breaknack, Issac, Vang, Announcer, Odie * Kirby's Universe - Meta Knight (Season 1) * The Legends of Steve - Statue God, Angor RotGut * Marvel's Astonishing Thunderbolts - Red Hulk / Russell Collins Video Games * Star Wars: Uprising - Heavy Droid Male, Underworld Male, Xiath * 007: Quantum of Solace - Additional Voices * Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition: Siege of Dragonspear - Additional Voices * Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare - Additional Voices * Call of Duty: Black Ops III - Additional Voices * Diablo III: Reaper of Souls - Enkasi * Dishonored: Death of the Outsider - Elite Guards * Dishonored 2 - Guards * Disney Infinity 3.0 - Announcer * Fallout 4 - Davies, Diamond City Guard * Farpoint - Grant Moon * Grand Theft Auto V - Additional Voices * Halo 5: Guardians - Jameson Locke * Horizon: Zero Dawn - Banuk Observer 01, Banuk Veteran 01 * Infinite Crisis - Atrocitus * Injustice 2 - Additional Voices * Knack - Knack * Knack II - Knack * Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham - Additional Voices * Life Is Strange: Before the Storm - Hayden Jones * Mafia III - Additional Voices * Mass Effect: Andromeda - Additional Voices * Mass Effect 3 - Javik, Casino Bartender, Prothean VI, Additional Voices * Middle-earth: Shadow of War - Baranor * Prey - Dr. Dayo Igwe * Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy - Additional Voices * Skylanders: Imaginators - Jawbreaker * Skylanders: SuperChargers - The Darkness * Skylanders: Trap Team - Additional Voices * StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - Additional Voices * StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Additional Voices * StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty - Additional Voices * Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne - Koth Vortena * Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire - Koth Vortena * The Lord of the Rings: War in the North - Urgost * Wolfenstein: The New Order - Camp Prisoners * World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth - Additional Voices * World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor - Additional Voices Video Games - Dubbing * Final Fantasy XV - Astrals = Category:Voice actors Category:Actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American voice actors Category:American actors Category:1970s births Category:1979 births Category:Bige1218's Super Battle Saga Voice Actors